


thirteen

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 13 - “I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.”





	thirteen

“Why are we  _even_  here? And why did you drag  _me_  with you?” You crossed your arms over your chest, sitting in the passenger side of your boyfriend’s jeep. 

Stiles had asked you to come with him to the high school, claiming that Scott needed him to help with something to do with the Alpha Pack and of course he had to happen on your date night. 

“Why do you  _have_  to say it like I  _forced_  you to come with me?” He sounded disappointed. 

“Okay, then why did Scott ask you, instead of someone else who is  _actually_  a werewolf, like say Derek?” He looked at you, frowning. 

“Because no one trusts Derek and I am his best friend.” Stiles stated as if he had rehearsed it. 

“This plan is dumb.” 

“I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.” Stiles agreed with you. “But it wasn’t my plan this time so, lets go.” He opened his door and you copied him, getting out of the jeep. 

“Why do you have your baseball bat?” 


End file.
